There's Only One Direction
by Wondergal77
Summary: Megan is stuck going to celebrate their first album by going to the mall with the guys from One Direction who she has known since before they were famous. Now that each has developed feelings for her,what will happen in the mall? #sucksatsummaries
1. Introduction

Chapter 1:Intro

"Please?"

"No."

"Please~"

"No!"

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"If I say yes will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"YAY!" Niall was first to cheer and hug me for my defeat. Then all five of the guys were attacking me. I giggled and attempted to push them off. They got the message and backed off, all of them still smiling.

I had just agreed to take a 'first album celebration' mall trip with the guys. I'm not sure how we're supposed to get around without anyone screaming and asking for autographs, but it's their plan not mine.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted bridal style. I looked at the person holding me and knew immediately it was Harry by those sea-green eyes staring at me. He flashed a flirty smile and winked. I felt my stomach drop and my face heat up, so I did what I thought would help; I flailed around madly in his arms. "Harry! Put me down!" I demanded, but secretly hoped he denied.

"I don't think so, princess." He mocked in a deep voice.

"Hey! Don't steal my nickname for Megan! She's _my _princess." Niall laughed and attempted to take me from Harry.

"Watch it, Niall. Megan is _mine." _Louis grabbed me from Niall and playfully stuck out his tongue.

"Well _I've _known her the longest." Zayn smirked at me.

Liam stood by shyly and sort of smiled at the ground, clearly thinking of some private joke.

"Since when am I anybody's?" I protested, trying to worm my way out of Louis' arms and failing.

All the guys stared at me then laughed.

"Well, why don't we let you choose whose you want to be." Harry said smirking.

"We'll split up and give you 15 minutes 3 times with each of us." Niall smiled at his math work.

"Then when you choose me, we can spend the night together in my room." Louis said while winking. I felt my blush deepen even more, if that was even possible.

"O-Okay. But I'm starting with Niall." I blurted without thinking. I don't know if it was because I wanted to stop being carried like a 5-year-old or because I really just wanted to start with Niall.

All the guys stared enviously at Niall who just laughed and ran his hand through his hair, something he tended to do when he's nervous. "Sure thing, princess."

"Uh…Louis?"

"Hmm?"

"You can put me down now." I sort of yelled.

"Hm…nah. I think I'll carry you in. I wanna' hold you as long as I can."

And as the automatic doors opened, my adventures began.

* * *

***A/N:**

**omg im so i had this a/n written then my internet decided to be a douche canoe and die. so now im gonna waste more time that i could be sleeping to (re)write this. :)**

**alright, well first of all im new to the direction family so i dont know the guys' personalities/appearances very well. (ex:harry's eyes. i stalked his pictures and i liked him best when his eyes were green/blue-hence sea-green.)**

**this idea came to me literally out of no where. my friend megan and i were talking about one direction in the mall and i told her i'd write a fanfiction for her like this. your welcome, megan ;) **

**i know this chapter is short, but that's just because its an introduction. the rest of the chapters will be funnier, hotter, and longer than this one.**

**btw: i write a/n (author's note for you fanfic noobs) after every chapter...but sometimes im just endlessly ranting. so i will put a * before the 'A/N' if i feel the information is important ;) i never try to use any good grammar or anything in A/N-sometimes the grammar-nazi in me randomly kicks in though... but i promise i dont write with this bad of capitalization ;)**

* * *

**ok so for once i have the entire story planned out:**

**1:Intro (MeganxAll)**

**2:I Want (Niall)**

**3:Everything About You (Louis)**

**4:Gotta Be You (Harry)**

**5:I Wish (Zayn)**

**6: Moments (Liam)**

**7:One Thing (Niall)**

**8:Save You Tonight(Louis)**

**9:More Than This (Harry)**

**10:Same Mistakes (Zayn)**

**11:Stand Up (Liam)**

**12:Stole My Heart(Niall)**

**13:Up All Night(Louis)**

**14:Tell Me a Lie (Harry)**

**15:Taken(Zayn)**

**16:What Makes You Beautiful (Liam)**

**17:One Direction (?)**

**(and in case you were wondering, the last chapter is going to be the marriage chapter where megan chooses who she wants ;) no spoilers!)**

* * *

**alright, well since its 1 am and i still havent brushed my teeth or taken off my make-up...i bid you farewell.**

**#directioninfection ;) 333**

**~Maddie**


	2. I Want Niall

Chapter 2: I Want (Niall)

Louis eventually put me down (after a lot of yelling and flailing), and I quickly grabbed Niall's hand and sprinted to the first store, which just happened to be Claire's. We were greeted by an 18-year-old-looking girl with a blonde braid falling over her right shoulder. She had bright blue eyes and a pearly white smile. She had freckles spotting her cheekbones.

"Welcome to Claire's! My name is Allison." She basically yelled at me. I forced a smile back. "If you need anything, let me…" She stopped her sentence when she saw Niall. He smiled at her and gave her a quick thank you and dragged me to the opposite corner of the store as Allison.

_She was really pretty…_ I thought to myself while mindlessly twirling a pair of earrings.

"She's got nothing on you though." Niall blurted.

"Huh?"

"I said she's got nothing on you. I know that dead look you do when your doubting yourself." Niall put his hand on mine to stop me from messing with the earrings.

I blushed and pulled my hands away. He smiled with the satisfaction of making me uncomfortable.

"Uh…this is pretty." I blurted and pushed Niall aside to grab the first thing I saw; which happened to be a small sparkly tiara.

Niall pushed me in front of a mirror and spun me so I was staring at myself. I also noticed his taller and leaner body directly behind me. I held my breath as I felt him take the tiara from my hands. I was so nervous with him so close to me. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't so perfect. Then I felt a feather-light pressure on my head. I heard a light gasp from Niall and I immediately opened my eyes to see what was wrong. I turned around and looked up at him in worry. "What?"

"You…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're fucking beautiful, princess."

He put his arms on my shoulders and spun me around so fast I nearly got whiplash. After stumbling to the side a bit, I stared wide-eyed at myself in the obviously plastic pink crown, then burst out in laughter. "Are you kidding? I look fucking ridiculous!"

Niall pouted at my reflection in disapproval as I started crying from laughter. _The crown was made for a 6-year-old! It was so stupid of him to say I looked beautiful! _Suddenly I felt something cover my face. When I opened my eyes all I saw was sparkly white. I tried to see through it to my reflection and I gasped. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. Niall had just put a diamond tiara with a glittering white veil hanging off of it and in front of my face. Niall smiled at me and pulled the veil over my head so it was out of my face.

"Do you believe me now, princess?" He said, smiling and laughing.

I looked up at him and smiled but took the tiara off and shoved it at his chest. "I don't want this."

Niall started to push it back to me. "Well I want you to have it."

"What happened to not wanting to buy girl's things?" I asked, referring to the song 'I Want' on his new album.

"Well that's only when they're like 'buy me this, buy me that, I'm a whiney bitch…mleh.'" Niall said in a high pitched voice. I tried to hold in a giggle, but I ended up in a laugh attack. He smiled at my laughter and laughed along with me.

We both stopped laughing suddenly when we made direct eye contact. We stared at each other for a few seconds. It wasn't exactly awkward, more like suspenseful. I noticed Niall starting to lean in and close his eyes. I started to do the same when we both heard a large amount of screaming coming from outside the store. Confused we both moved slightly closer to the door.

Suddenly, I noticed Louis running from dozens of fan girls (that were noticeably growing) toward Niall and I. I reached out to let him know I was here but he just grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store. I tried to say goodbye to Niall but didn't have the time as I stumble-ran with Louis trying to escape the fan girls.

It's great being friends with famous guys.

* * *

**A/N**

**hooray for the first real chapter! *pops champagne* sorry about the suckishness of this chapter.i had such a great idea with this but then suffered massive writer's block and wrote it too quickly. oh well. im sorta happy of the way it turned out. you gotta love niall. ;)**

**alright!next chapter is Louis! i have big plans for him...and by that i mean...Victoria's Secret ;DD**

**Bye! **


	3. Everything About You Louis

Chapter 3: Everything About You (Louis)

Louis and I continued running through the mall until the fan girls were pretty far behind us. I was falling behind Louis and he got tired of slowing down for me so he picked me up bridal style and I was too tired to try to stop him. Eventually we ran into some store that was right around the corner. Louis put me down and put his hands on his knees and doubled over to catch his breath again. I grabbed a shelf next to me to catch my breath and ended up knocking over a shelf.

_Damn it! _I thought, trying not to cause any more attention by ducking behind a manikin. A few glares turned in my direction, but then they saw Louis and started running toward him.  
"AGAIN, REALLY?" He grabbed my hand and started sprinting out of the store. We continued sprinting up the elevator, and after pushing past many people, we turned a corner and went straight into Victoria's Secret. I don't think either of us realized it until we walked into a line of bras.

I immediately blushed and pulled back, letting go of Louis' hand. Louis sort of lingered and stared at me. I looked down awkwardly. "You totally dragged me here on purpose." I mumbled.

Louis flashed an irresistible flirty smile. I tried to keep my eyes down. He looked like he was going to say something but was interrupted by another forced smiled girl. This girl was much different than the one in Claire's however. This girl was anorexic-looking thin, wore a ton of silver eye shadow, and wore boot-cut jeans and a crop-top. Her bellybutton was pierced as well as both ears. Her (most likely dyed) blond hair was in a side braid that sort of resembled Katniss from the Hunger Games. Her bright pink lip gloss was glossy and her eyes were set flirty. "Can I help you find something?"

"Uh-no, were actually just about to lea-"

"Yes can you please point us to the bikinis?" Louis interrupted me and smiled at the girl confidently.

I looked at him and glared. "What the hell are you doing?" I stage whispered as the girl (whose name we figured out to be Abigail) walked us over to the back of the store.

"The fan girls could still be out there, we might as well enjoy ourselves."

"You'll be the one enjoying this not me!" I nearly yelled.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Abigail said, more to Louis than to me. She left us alone in silence except for the soft music in the background and the chatter of peppy teenaged girls.

Louis grabbed a dark blue and pink floral printed bikini and shoved it toward me. He then proceeded to push me into the dressing room and make it so I couldn't open the door. I knocked on the door and shoved on it but it did no use. "Louis this isn't funny! Let me out!"

"Not until I get to see you in that, babe."

_Curse him..._ I looked at the bikini he picked out. It was going to be a bit tight if I did put it on. It was really cheap for Victoria's Secret, so I figured I may as well try it. After I put it on I looked at myself in the mirror and noted that it really was a cute bikini.

"Come on out, love." Louis demanded from outside.

"No!" I immediately yelled back, locking the door.

He tried to pull on the door and cursed when he noticed it was locked. Thinking I had outsmarted him, I smiled and started to unstrap the bikini.

"Excuse me miss. My girlfriend is locked inside this dressing room. Could you please help us?" I could hear his smirk in his voice. I could tell the girl was willing to do anything for him.

"S-sure." I heard keys jingling and coming toward me.

I probably could have faked that I was fine but I was too worried about being seen without a top. I quickly re-strapped the top just as the door was opened. A cute brunette stood next to a smirking Louis. The girl blushed and quickly took her keys and left, leaving me to Louis.

He dipped my body with his eyes. "Damn." Was all he said.

I blushed and attempted to cover myself, and failed extremely. He grabbed my right leg and wrapped it around his waist, securing it there. He then brought our foreheads together and whispered "Take it off."

I tried to move away but could only blush deeper. The only thing left to do was move in for a surprise kiss. His eyes got wide for a second before he got into it.

After a few seconds I backed away and slapped him. "The next time you try something like that…it won't work." I tried to say, but my voice cracked, making me sound unconfident.

He just smirked and slapped my ass as I walked back into the dressing room.

As I got dressed the only thing I could think was, _what did I just do?_

* * *

**A/N***

**Alright well…hi :)**

**I liked this chapter. ;DD**

**The only important thing I have to say is my friend Megan (who, yes, inspired this story) wrote a story called "Imagine Prom" and I put it up on my fanfic for her because she doesn't have one. Check it out cause its RATED M! WOO! Haha and its also onedirection.**

**Omg writers block try to continue writing this quickly. :D**


End file.
